Glitches (Bugs)
Like many games, Family Party has glitches. Although they don't effect the player, they can still be considered flaws. Most of them are regarding bad CPU A.I. which Family Party is most known for. Family Party 30 Great Games The Sky Swing In this minigame CPUs have a tendency to let go while they are swinging backwards. They also have a tendency to let go just when they are about to swing foward. The Inner Clock CPUs often stop their timer at a really late time or sometimes won't stop their timer at all. For example, If they are told to stop their timer in 20 seconds, they may stop at 30 sec. or may not stop their timer at all. This glitch rarely happens but it can occur during in at least one or two rounds. This glitch was later fixed in The Inner Clock 2. The Survival Rope CPUs will sometimes jump even though the rope is not near their feet yet usually resulting in them falling once or several times in a row. The Spark Ball The CPUs have a habit of moving across the edges of the maze. Usually resulting in them losing all of their health. This glitch was never improved upon until Family Party 30 Great Games Obstacle Arcade was released. The Revolving Maze CPU's usually run into the bombs on purpose and may strike their cursor across the edges of the maze sometimes resulting in them being disqualified from the game altogether. Family Party 30 Great Games Outdoor Fun The Homerun Match CPUs often will swing their bat even if the pitcher isn't throwing the ball or the ball hasn't approached. They also have a tendency to miss every single pitch in one round. The Quarterback Although this rarely happens, CPU's may throw the football approximately 10 yards away from them, usually resulting in a foul (0 points). The Free Kick Although this happens rarely, CPUs may walk very slowly to the soccer ball before they kick it or miss the ball. Also, sometimes the soccer ball may ricochet (rebound or bounce) to a very far off area on the soccer field. These far off places may be the barricades surrounding the field or somewhere close to the audience. The Floating Island CPUs may stay on a blue platform until it sinks into the water and they fall. They also may sometimes stay put on a platform while walking back and foward rapidly. The Hanging Bridge CPU's may walk on the edge of the bridge resulting in them jerking every second while moving. Family Party 30 Great Games Winter Fun Note: This version seems to be a more polished game in the series. The Ice Canoeing CPU's have a tendency to bump into ice bergs way too often, usually resulting in a crash (disqualification). The Curling Sometimes, the other team (The CPU Team) may aim their pucks to the left or right side of the target. Sometimes they may even overshoot their puck causing a foul (failed) Family Party Fitness Fun Family Party 30 Great Games Obstacle Arcade